Episode 7 paradise
by Padme Adonis
Summary: Anakin enters the after life
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: This is my first attempt at fanfic I have an idea how I want the story to go and if anyone thinks its any good i will try and continue. if this sucks i am sorry :(**_

* * *

><p>As the last vision of his son faded away into a white light Anakin was grateful he was able to save the last gift his Angel had given him. The thought of Palpatine extinguishing the last piece of Padme left in the universe was too much and in that moment Vader died bringing Anakin back to the light. He was so proud of both of his beautiful children, they were the best parts of his wife strong, brave, loving, always putting others before themselves no matter the cost.<p>

His son was the most amazing person he has ever met. So loyal and brave just as he once was. A hero without fear and with out doubt. Luke forgave him for everything and gave him his love, something Anakin had not received since he murdered his beautiful angel 23 years ago on Mustafar.

"I took his hand and almost brought him to his death yet he still loves me and thinks me a hero. I am so unworthy of him, always was I unworthy of my Padme, and my Leia….."

His thoughts went next to his daughter, how could he not know that she was his child. The exact replica of Padme at that age. It made him sick to think of the hours he spent torturing his princess. In his 44 years of life there were only three women who would ever have meant anything to him. Is mother Shmi always did everything she could to ensure he had the best life possible even when it meant letting him go and being alone. He repaid her love by allowing her to be raped and beaten to death by savages, Than there was his most precious one Padme Amidala, she gave him all he could ever want and more and all she asked from him was to love her, so he took his love from her and smothered the life out of her before she could even meet her children. Finally his daughter, his beautiful Leia who he tortured and forced her to watch the destruction of all she loved. At least she hated him that was easier to handle than the love his mother and Padme gave him that he was so unworthy of. He did not deserve forgiveness from the women he failed but he still prayed for it in the back of his mind.

After what seemed like an eternity Anakin finally came to a room at the end of the light. It looked like very similar to the throne room of the Queen's castle on Naboo. Waiting for him with a smile on his face was his old master and friend Obi Wan Kenobi. Anakin looked quickly down to his feet not knowing how to respond to Kenobi's friendly smile. Last they meat Anakin ended his life yet another person on the long list of people he had betrayed and failed.

"I have missed you my brother," Kenobi stated holding a hand out for Anakin.

"Master, I….I don't know what to say. I have done so many horrible things and deserve to burn in sith hell for them. Yet here I am whole again facing you. I don't understand."

"Redeemed you have been. Fulfill the prohicey of chosen one you have." Yoda's voice responded from behind Anakin.

"But masters, Anakin started with tears in his eyes, the one act does not take away all I have done. I hurt so many people, people who loved me and I swore I would protect. Nothing redeems me!"

"Your opinion your son does not share. Hero to him you are, hero to the whole galaxy for balancing the force and destroying the sith. "

"My son has his mothers forgiving nature he will learn the way she did I am no hero. He will realize I am a monster the same as his sister and mother already know"

"So sure you are of this. Know not how your daughter feels know not of the love you wife holds hmmm?" Yoda asked wide eyed.

"Hate is all I ever felt from my daughter and as for my wife I took her from her children. I made her love me and than took away everything she ever held dear before I violently ended her life. I took a true Angel from the universe and my soul died with her. I am sure all Padme feels for me know is disgust and hate." Anakin was almost unable to speak the tears pouring from him like the Nubian waterfalls.

Yoda and Obi Wan could only look upon their brother Jedi and he fell to his knees and wept.

"Anakin do you know where you are?" Kenobi asked gently.

"No master." He whispered not looking up.

"This is the in-between. This is where all life forces go before the enter eternity. Force sensitive can move back and forth but all others once in eternity must remain there."

Anakin looked up at Obi wan waiting for him to get to the point.

"Anakin Padme is here. She has spent the last 23 years here."

"Why is she not in paradise with the other angels? Why would she be forced to stay in this horrible place?"

Anakin began to cry again. He knew that being stuck in this purgatory must be her punishment for loving the monster that is Vader.

"Forced to stay she was not, chosen this she has."

Anakin look at Yoda with confusion on his face. Why would anyone want to be stuck in the in between for 23 years.

"Anakin when you fell to the dark side we all gave up hope that you would ever leave it. No other has ever returned from the darkness. Everyone just accepted that you were gone from us, everyone except Padme. I was with Padme in her last moments after she gave birth to the younglings and her last words to me were there is still good in him. Anakin Padme has been waiting here for you to return to her."

Anakin was again staring down at the ground. How could she believe in him after what he did? Even more confusing his why would she want to, he was not worthy to escort his love to paradise and have the honor of spending eternity at her side.

"Why didn't you make her go? She deserved peace after everything not this!"

"Anakin do you not remember what it was like to try to get Padme to do anything other than what she decided she was going to do? She wants her husband. She has been waiting a very long time for her Ani to return to her,"

Anakin couldn't help but laugh at the memories of his wife. She was always a force to be reckoned with. He remembered many times she brought the men to tears in her political debates. She was the strongest most confident woman he had ever met, stronger than even him in many ways. She was so perfect for him.

"How could she want the man who murdered her when he was supposed to protect her to come back to her? How could she forgive what I have done, I do not deserve her."

"That would be for me to decide now wouldn't it master Skywalker?" Anakin heard the softest most beautiful voice speak from behind him.

Anakin froze not daring to turn around. He could not face her. He could handle her hate, anger, disgust he could handle. No her forgiveness not her love so unconditional and pure.

"Will you not look at me Ani?" She asked with pain in her voice.

"I…I… I can't….Why Padme, why are you here."

By this time Obi Wan and Yoda had left so the two could be alone. Padme was now kneeling beside Anakin looking sadly at her husband.

"We were apart a very long time and you were very young when we were together. I just had to see you one last time before I left, I understand you probably found another love you want to take into paradise with you and spend your eternity. I just…." Padme couldn't finish the tears were now coming.

"Padme you can't really think that I could ever replace you. You were all I ever wanted or needed; when you were gone no other woman could even come close to you. When you left the world Padme you took my hear and soul with you."

Anakin was no looking straight into her chocolate eyes and slowly caressed her cheek with his hand.

"My entreaty could not begin until you returned to me. There is no paradise without you. I am now and have always been truly, deeply in love with you. I am not going anywhere unless it's in your arms."

"Don't worry milady, I gave up trying to argue with you long ago."

With that Anakin grabbed his angel and pulled her close. She smelled just as he remembered and was dressed the way she was the day he kissed her for the first time. She fit so perfectly against him in their embrace. He always knew since the day he first saw her that she was meant to be his and he was just as much hers. Regardless of the Jedi rules the force made Padme Amidala especially for the chosen one to love and he planned on doing so for the rest of eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin was afraid to close his eyes fearing that he was dreaming. After 23 years of his own private hell to hold her again seemed too good to be true. Painful memories returned to his in a rush.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Master? Where is Padme? Is she safe?" Vader pleaded to Palpatine as he woke._

"_I am afraid in your anger you killed her."_

"_I couldn't have, she was alive I felt it. She…NOOOOOOOO!"_

_That was the moment the last shed of humanity left in Anakin Skywalker died. He could no longer bare to feel or remember his past self. _

_A year later:_

"_There you are my apprentice; I have been searching for you."_

"_What is your bidding my master?"_

"_Today is a very special day and in honor of it I have a holo for you to watch."_

_Vader had not had been aloud special days since following Palpatine. The only time he ever received even a day leave from his master would be when he had killed another Jedi._

_ Vader watched in silence as his master began to play the holo for him. Immediately Vader recognized the place. It was the center on Theed on Naboo, a planet he did not dare think of. It appeared as if it were a parade going on but everyone appeared to be morning._

_ Suddenly Vader felt his heart in his throat. Being carried through town in a glass case was his Angel. Palpatine was forcing him to watch Padme's funeral. _

"_Today would have been your 5__th__ wedding anniversary; I thought you would like to remember your wife."_

_Vader just sat and watched. He knew if he looked down his master would punish him further. He could feel the hot tears running down his cheeks from inside his mask. _

"_Does it not please you to see her my young apprentice?" Palpatine hissed with pleasure sensing the pain through the force._

_Vader remained silent. He had not attended Padme's funeral he didn't deserve a chance to say goodbye, He was the reason she was gone. He went one time to her final resting place on what would have been the day their child was due but never made it through the gate and he was punished when he returned to the ship for hours for showing weakness._

"_I know my young apprentice you feel foolish for caring for such a treacherous whore. I am sure the child was probably another man's anyways. You should take piece in knowing you avenged your honor and I am sure she died painfully and slowly. You may take the rest of the day for yourself. Happy anniversary." Palpatine chuckled as he left Vader alone with his anguish._

_That was the first night in months Vader slept physically and emotional exhausted. That night was the first and last night he would dram. Before him laid his Angel he chestnut curls laid our all around her with eh sweetest smelling Nubian flowers thought. Her face looked peaceful and smooth like a porcelain doll. She wore a simple yet elegant gown fitting of the Queen she was. Pain struck his heart when he notice entangled in her fingers was the Japor Snippet he had carved for her before the battle of Naboo. It made him sick that she would be forced to rest with his memory so close._

_He took the necklace and turned to leave her in piece._

"_Please don't take that from me, it means everything to me." He heard a voice whisper._

_Vader spun around to see his Angel had opened her eyes and was now walking towards him. _

"_This is not worthy to rest with you milady. You should have the finest jewels in your hands. Not a cheap piece of junk given to you by slave trash." Vader spat harshly._

"_I will not have you speak of my husband in that manner. You will return that to me and than you will remove that mask, I want to see your eyes."_

_Vader dropped down to his knees and began to sob loudly. Padme kneeled down beside him and gently took the Snippet from him and tied it around her neck. She than when to take his hand but Vader quickly snatched it away._

"_Please milady don't touch me. I am an abomination who should not even have the honor of being in your presence let alone feel your touch."_

_Vader looked up and caught her eyes, expecting to find anger or pain he was confused to see longing and love. She again reached for one of his hands and this time he let her take it. She than gently pulled him into her arms. He could feel her warmth through his thick suite, he had not realized how cold he had been until than. _

"_Ani, please I want to see your eyes. It will be okay you do not need your suite to breath here."_

_Vader hesitated but knew he could not refuse her. _

"_Will you help me?" he whispered._

_Padme smiled at him gently and carefully undid the mask and removed it from her husbands face. He was afraid she would be repulsed by the site of his charred and scarred skin but her face remained soft and the love in her eyes never faulted._

"_My poor Ani, I wish I could take the pain away."_

_Vader couldn't believe that after what he did to her she would care at all about the pain he was in. But here she was wanting to make it all better for him like she always did._

"_I am not Anakin Padme, he is dead."_

"_It makes me very sad you think that but if my husband were dead I believe he would be by my side don't you?"_

_Vader looked down not knowing what else to do._

"_I know you are a good man Anakin, but you have lost your way. I will be waiting for you until the day you return to me. Just know no matter how engulfed you become with the darkness you have all my love."_

_With that she vanished and Vader was again alone. He awoke shortly after and pushed all memories of his wife out of his mind. Only thinking of her on their anniversary when his master would again make him what her funeral and remind him of that day on Mustafar. _

_PRESENT_

"Ani are you alright?" Padme asked with worry in her voice.

"I am with you aren't I."

"You looked like you were miles away my love."

"Just bad memories Angel, nothing more."

Padme was about to question Anakin further when Yoda and Obi Wan entered again.

"Anakin, Luke has returned to Endor and they are celebrating your victory against the sith. Yoda and I are going to watch over the celebrations for awhile. Would you like to see your children?" Obi Wan asked.

"Will they be able to see us?"

"Luke and Leia will."

"Can Padme come?"

"Being that she is not force sensitive it isn't possible for her to appear to them in a conscious state,"

Anakin saw the sadness in Padme's eyes and it was like sith lighting to the heart.

"If my Angel can not see our children I will not either."

"No Ani you must go to them. You deserve this my love I will be alright. Just please tell them I love them and I am so sorry I left them."

Anakin couldn't respond to her he simply nodded and rose to his feet. He helped his wife up and looked into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her but she beat him to the punch and her lips hungrily over took his.

"I'll be right here when you return husband," She whispered breathlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin looked deep into Padme's eyes and pulled her into anther kiss. He moved from her lips to her chin down one side of her neck and up the other.

"This is so you won't be lonely while I am away," he whispered when he reached her ear.

"Go now we must", Yoda said clearly uncomfortable with the openness of Anakin's affections.

Anakin reluctantly released Padme with one last kiss to her lips before tuning to join Obi Wan and Yoda.

"Now this is paradise," Padme thought to herself lost in the intimacy of her Jedi husband.

The three Jedi walked in an awkward silence.

"It really is good to have you back old friend," Obi wan finally spoke up.

"Thank you master. I still don't understand how you and Padme could be so welcoming to me. I have done such horrible things. I killed both of you in anger along with countless others. You all should hate me, I failed you all."

"Anakin you lost your way but you pulled through in the end. So much happened you can't hold on the guilt and blame on yourself."

"I allowed my hurt and anger rule me, I let Palpatine twist everything. I was so weak and stupid….."

"Palpatine fooled us all Anakin. I failed you as well my old friend. I wish I would have shown you how much I truly cared for you. You were my brother. Maybe than you would have been able to confide in me with what was going on instead of feeling so alone."

"I wish I would have listened to Padme and went to you in the end. I was convinced there was something going on between you my pride wouldn't let me."

"Anakin I never would have done that to you, I knew what Padme meant to you even if you never told me. I would never have hurt you like that, either would Padme. I could always tell she thought the world of you with the way she would look at you."

"My angel, Anakin sighed. I can't explain it master but since I first looked at her in Watto's shop when I was nine I knew she was meant to be mine. Even all those year apart I never even noticed another cause I knew I already belong to someone. When she finally came back into my life I couldn't let her go, I know it was against the code but I couldn't breathe without her."

"Wrong you were not young Skywalker."

"What do you mean?"

"Anakin a; Jedi knew the prophecy of the Chosen one, the one who would restore the balance in the force. But the prophecy was incomplete."

"I don't understand."

"You as the chosen one were always meant to put the force into balance, and your descendants are destined to keep it that way. The prophecy was incomplete you were meant to have a family to always have a Skywalker to keep the balance. The one who was to bare the children of the chosen one was said to be a warrior queen and she alone was the only one who could keep the chosen one in balance. Padme was definitely made for you by the force, you always had the darkness and light battling within you and she was you anchor to the light, When you lost her it gave Palpatine all he needed to totally over take you."

"Wrong we were to try to stop all attachments. A Fatal error in judgment it was caused many their lives." Yoda added.

"It always amazed me that no matter how anger you were if Padme walked in the room you would automatically calm and find peace. "

"Her presence always soothed me alls it took was a small smile from her and I was at peace."

"That is why Palpatine put in your head that you killed Padme he knew it would destroy you completely. I am so sorry my friend for not being there for you as I should."

"It is in the past masters, I want to try to put all that behind me so I can finally find peace with my wife."

"Possible that is but the road to redemption you still must travel."

"Not everyone shares are views on the whole situation. It isn't going to be a simple journey my friend. However I will be there to support you the whole way and I don't think Padme will leave your side even if you unleashed all the strength the force has," Obi wan chuckled.

"I understand and I am ready for whatever might come my way."

The ewok village with alive with bright lights and loud music. The Empire has been destroyed and the celebrations have commenced. Anakin could see his son returning and being greeted by his sister. Anakin's heart ached when he saw her, so beautiful his precious little princess. Could she ever forgive him for what he has done?

He than looked to Han Solo and laughed to himself. Just like her mother falling for the bad boy rebel. No one would be good enough for his daughter but he was glad she at least had a good man by her side.

The three watched in happiness for a long time in silence. Anakin noticed Leia had slipped away perhaps to retire for the night while Luke and their friends continued to share jokes and stories.

"Go to her you must. Only way to get the forgiveness you seek."

"I am afraid masters. I hurt her so badly…."

"Anakin sometimes we must travel down the hard road in order to reach the most satisfying reward."

Anakin knew they were right and decided it was time to go to his daughter and beg her to forgive him. He knew if he could face her than anything else that fate had in store for him.

He found her staring out a window looking up at the stars brushing her hair. She reminded him so much of Padme, it was always his favorite part of returning home to watch his wife brush out her hair looking into the skies and telling him of all the dreams she had for them. Anakin always wanted to have a daughter, a mini Padme that would be the apple of his eye.

"Leia?" He called out just above a whisper.

She turned quickly and stared wide eyed at him. He couldn't get a read on what she was feeling or thinking, she was already able to use a force shield to keep her mind protected.

"Please don't be afraid."

"I'm not now nor have I ever been afraid of you Vader."

Her words were like a light saber to the heart. Her eyes filled with disgust and hatred.

"Princess please…."

"Do not call me that! How dare you just appear before me and make any requests of me. I thank you for saving my brother but besides the gratitude I feel for you for that I have nothing else for you."

The tears began to build in Anakin's eyes; this was going far worse than he thought. Luke had forgiven and opened up to him even before he came back to the light, and Padme acted like nothing ever happened. His daughter on the other hand was a different story completely.

"Forgive me my daughter; I am so sorry for everything. I don't know how I didn't know you; you are so much of your mother."

"Don't you dare speak of her! You have no right. I have one memory of my mother and that's of her suffering from a broken heart you gave to her! You took away my mother, although I was brought up by a loving family I always felt out of place like a part of me was missing. I didn't even have my brother for 20 years."

"I never wanted to hurt your mother she was my everything Leia. I was so happy when she told me she was with child, everything got so messed up."

"Bore someone else with your sorry excuses Vader. I have no intrest. You may be my father but you will never be my dad!"

With that Leia ran out of the room. Anakin turned to follow but stop when he saw Luke standing in the door way.

"Father please give her time. She just found out about everything right before I came to you on the death star."

"She looks so much like your mother. She has her skills in politics and even holds herself with the same dignity, but she has my temper and has all the anger I had. I am so afraid for her and it is all my fault."

"Don't be, Leia is strong she has so much good in her. We both do."

"I don't worry about you my son. You got the best parts of me but were blessed with your mother's patience and her heart. Leia has been cursed with the worst parts of me. But unlike me she does have her mothers strength hopefully she can rid herself of the anger she harbors."

"Father, who was our mother? Obi wan never told me anything about her. The way you talk about her she seems like she was an amazing person."

"Loving your mother was the only smart thing I did my whole life. She was truly an Angel of the light."

"Can we see her like we see you?"

"I wish you could my son, she wasn't a Jedi."

Anakin could see the disappointment in his son's eyes.

"Luke, take your sister and go to Naboo. Your mother was one of the most popular Queen's of that planet, and than became one of the only honest senators the republic ever had."

"How did you end up with a Queen?" Luke said trying to hide his mocking smile.

"I was the hero with no fear, she didn't stand a chance!" Anakin giggled.

"What was her name?"

"Padme Neberrie Amidala. I believe her family is still on Naboo. Go and learn about the amazing person she was. She deserves for you to know her."

Anakin gave one last smile at his son and vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

One Anakin was gone Luke set out to find Leia. He could feel how upset she was through the force and hoped news of learning about their mother would comfort her. He found her at the edge of the village staring up into the stars.

"How can you just act like he didn't do all the horrible things he has done?" Leia asked in frustration.

"He's my father, I can love him and hate the things he did in life. He wasn't always a bad person Leia, if he was do you think our mother would have loved him?"

"We don't even know our mother thanks to him, for all we know he forced her into marriage to have us so he could raise us as sith's."

"You didn't hear how he talks about her Leia, they were so in love I can tell."

"He told you about mother?" Leia asked finally turning to face her brother.

"She was a Queen and a Senator. He told me where we could learn about her and we even have family still on her home planet." Luke explained excitedly.

Leia look sadly at her brother and turned back to look at the stars, Her adoptive mother died when Leia was very young and even though Bail Organa was a very loving and supportive father she always missed not having her birth mother in her life. She had a single memory of her that would haunt her dreams, she would see her mother crying out for her father before she slipped away into nothingness. She wanted more than anything to learn more of her mother, she wanted to know if she was anything like her, and if she would have made her mother proud.

"Do you think they would want to see us? I have always wanted to know about mom."

"We are their grandchildren. I am sure they will. Lets leave tonight just you and me."

Leia took one last look at the stars and turned to take her brothers hand. This was something she wanted more than anything and it was something they should do together. They went back to explain to Han and Chewie their plans and had R2 and C3PO load up the cruiser with anything the might need.

Meanwhile Anakin returned with Yoda and Obi Wan to the in-between.

"Where is Padme?" Anakin asked worriedly.

"I had a very interesting conversation with Lady Amidala, maybe she wised up and realized you were not someone she should spend her eternity with." A familiar voice hissed,

Anakin felt a fire star in the bit of his stomach and spread throughout his whole body. He felt rage and anger he had not felt since those years ago on Mustafar, He spun around to face the man who dare try to make his Angel leave him.

"Master Windu!" Anakin spat.

"Skywalker I was wondering when you would be making it up here. I honestly thought you would have been sent straight to sith hell where you belong, I felt sorry for Lady Amidala waiting here for you."

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!" Anakin screamed.

"Anakin calm down, you have come so far to let your anger get the best of you again." Obi Wan warned placing his hands on Anakins shoulders.

"Funny thing you is you have once again don't that yourself. Seems Lady Amidala knew you were doing horrible things but kept a blind eye to what. I felt as a mother she should know what you did to your children. She seemed quite upset when she rain off in tears." Mace added with a devilish smirk appearing on his face.

By this time Anakin rage had caused his whole body to shake. He could not loose Padme again after 23 years without her. He knew that all the former Jedi would probably not be as welcoming as Yoda and Obi Wan, but never did he imagine they would seek revenge and try to hurt him the best they could.

"Master Windu! Revenge the Jedi way is not. No business you had speaking with Lady Amidala, Skywalkers responsibility that was." Yoda scolded standing in between Mace and Anakin.

"That coward would have never said anything." Mace hissed never taking his eyes of Anakin.

"Go you will, deal with you later I will!" Yoda ordered.

Mace looked down at the Jedi Master and did as told but not before giving Anakin one last smirk. Anakin tried to lunge at him but Obi Wan kept hold of him.

"Anakin, what would Padme think if she saw you like this right now?" Obi Wan asked.

Anakin instantly broke from the control of his rage.

"What does it matter, she will leave me know for sure. I only got to hold her one time, it wasn't enough." Anakin choked as tears began to spill/

"Padme is still her Anakin if you calm down you will be able to feel her presence. You need to go to her."

Anakin could only nod his head in response. He calmed himself down with a few deep breaths and reached out into the force to locate Padme. It didn't take long to find her, after all there isn't many places she could go here.

Padme was sitting with her back to him when he found her. He could tell she was crying though she was fighting to control her body from shaking. Knowing that Mace had caused her pain with his words stirred the anger in him, but he knew he had to let it go. Padme needed him and if he was ever going to make it to paradise with her he had to not let history repeat itself. Once he was standing a few feet away from her he stopped.

"Padme…."

"I am a horrible mother." Padme stated.

"What? No! Padme why would you even say that?"

"What kind of mother leaves her abandons her children? I should have been there with them to protect them! You know what really makes me sick?"

"Me." Anakin answered turning away from her."

"Knowing what you did to our children and still not being able to stop adoring you. I should hate you Anakin! They are my babies and you hurt them! But I don't I am so in love with you and nothing you do can ever stop me from wanting to be with you."

Anakin was spun around to face his wife who was now standing looking at him. Her tears were flowing just as they did the last time he saw her alive.

"Come here Angel."

"I can't, if you take me in your arms I won't be able to leave them."

Anakin closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Padme tightly.

"Mine." Anakin whispered claiming Padme's lips into his own.

That she was, Padme knew she belonged to Anakin and would never be able to be without him, but she was okay with that. He did unforgivable things but he was her other half, her soul mate and she would help him through the guilt and remorse he would feel.

"Forever." Padme breathlessly responded before Anakin claimed her mouth once again.

In the distance Mace Windu watched in disgust. Knowing Padme as he did in life he never would have thought she would have welcomed Anakin back into her arms with the knowledge he gave her, than again Mace did not know of love and the power it held. Separating the Chosen one from his love would be like taking all the power of the force on, But he was up for the challenge he would have his revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ani, do you think we should have done that?" Padme asked nervously biting her bottom lip.

"I do and I also think we should do it again." He replied cockily.

"Anakin! You are so bad. What if someone heard us?"

"It is not me who was screaming in such a manner milady." Anakin said smiling into her hair.

"Great! So now everyone is going to think I am a Coruscant whore, and you think it's just so amusing."

"Calm down Angel, no one will think anything like that."

"We are here in the open it is inappropriate."

"Padme you laid with your husband, a husband who hasn't had the honor of touching you in over twenty three years, I am sure anyone who may have heard anything will understand."

Padme remained silent for a few moments than relaxed back into Anakin's strong arms. She had always been very reserved when it came to intimacy while Anakin was always very open with his passion for her. When Ani decided he had to have her he would take her wherever they were. Many times she thought they would be found out when he had snuck into her office in the senate and had his way.

"Ani, what became of my Family? What happened to Dorme and Sabe after I was gone?"

"Your family remained on Naboo last I heard my love. I never had the courage to go back there once you were gone. I know you niece Pooja became a senator before the emperor disbanded the senate.

"I always knew she would one day go into politics. Mother always said she was just like me." Padme responded with a smile.

"Sabe was working for Organa on Alderaan last I heard. She was one of Leia's handmaidens I'm sure."

"Ani, wasn't Alderaan destroyed. Was she still on the planet when…."Padme's eyes began to tear up.

"If Sabe would have passed you would have seen her here Angel. She is fine I am sure of it." Anakin reassured his wife.

"What of Dorme? She was my most trusted friend. She knew about us you know and she never told."

"The emperor assigned her as one of my servants. Having her around hurt me cause she was a reminder of you and he god some sick pleasure from this. I eventual sent her to work a property on Naboo I had purchased in secret and I never saw her again. I promise I made sure she was taken care of though Angel. I know she was a good friend to you."

Padme looked up at her husband, she could feel the guilt in his words.

"Thank you for taking care of my loved one Ani."

"I failed to take care of you. It was the least I could do."

Padme threw her arms around his neck and brought him down into a deep passionate kiss. When she released him the tears that had started in his eyes were gone replaced with the boy like half smile that always melted her heart. She knew she was playing with fire but he had suffered so much pain and she knew he still had a bumpy road ahead of him, she wanted to provide him comfort.

"Well milady I am afraid I must have you again."

"What am I going to do with you my love?" Padme asked giggling.

"Let me show you."

"How much longer till we reach Naboo?" Leia asked impatiently.

"R2 says we should be there within the hour." Luke answered.

"Did Vader give you any other details about our mother that will help find our family?"

Luke flinched with the use of that name. He knew it would take time for Leia to except their father but she was less open than he thought she would be.

"Her name was Padme Neberrie. So I guess we look her up when we get to the planet. Since she was Queen I am sure there are many records of her."

"Neberrie? I worked with a Pooja Neberrie when I was at the senate. Maybe she is a relative."

"That would be cool if you already have an established relationship with someone in the family. It might make the first meeting a little less awkward."

"I don't recall there ever being another female senator with that name. When I was in the youth program I researched a lot of the more dominate female senators for inspiration."

"I believe she took a royal name when she was queen and continued to use that in the senate."

"What was the name?"

"Amidala, I believe she went by Senator Amidala."

Leia eyes went wide and she stared at her brother with a mixture of hurt and anger.

"What is it?"

"I modeled my whole career after Senator Amidala. Growing up my father would tell me stories of all she accomplished during her time in public service. She was my role model my whole life."

"That's awesome Leia, you already must know more about mother than you knew."

"I do including how Darth Vader brutally murdered her!" Leia screamed running out of the cock pit.

Luke was stunned. Leia had to be wrong. Why would his father who spoke so lovingly of their mother do such a thing. He just knew there had to be more to it, his father told him himself how much he loved his mother he wouldn't do that.

Than again His father did take his hand and almost allowed him to be destroyed. Maybe he did kill his Mother when he fell to the dark side and was to far gone to care at the time. The thought of the man he idolized was the one who took his mother away made Luke sick to his stomach.

"Master Luke." C3po called from behind.

"What is it 3po?"

"R2 says we are approaching Naboo."

Luke turned to see the fast approaching planet. He knew the truth would be found on his mother's home world, he just hoped that he could handle it.


	6. Chapter 6

_Padme woke to the sound of whispers and found her husband with his head on her stomach gently rubbing the growing baby bump._

_"Ani, are you okay?"_

_"Do you think she'll love me Padme?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Our Daughter?"_

_Padme smiled at his answer. He looked up at her with his deep blue eyes wide, filled with such love and excitement._

_"Ani, how could are child not love you? It is very impossible my husband not to love you. I just hope you aren't disappointed that our daughter is actually our son._

_"I don't know where you are getting your information milady but we are most definitely having a daughter." He responded._

_"How are you so sure?"_

_"I can feel her moving around in there. She is so strong just like her mother."_

_Padme couldn't help but smile at her husband's comment. It always amazed her how sweet and romantic he really was, nothing one would expect from a former slave turned Jedi knight._

_"I am such a lucky man I am going to have the two most beautiful women in the world at my side. She is going to be the mini version of you Angel." He said unable to hide his excitement._

_Padme cupped Anakin's face in her hand and gently ran it over gently over his check. He closed his eyes and kissed the palm of her hand._

_"You really think she will love me?"_

Anakin forced himself awake trying to push the memory of that night away. The moment Padme had told him he was going to be a father he knew he wanted to have a daughter. His dream came true however thanks to his weakness and stupidity she hated him more than anything in the galaxy. Just the thought of the horrible things he did to his Leia tore at his heart and he couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Ani? What's wrong my love?" Padme asked sitting up and wrapping her arms around her husbands waist.

"She doesn't love me Padme and she never will."

"Who are you talking about Ani?"

"Leia. She hates me, you should have seen the disgust in her eyes when I went to her." Anakin whispered trying to control his emotions.

Padme pulled Anakin close and began to sing gently to him trying to sooth him. She rocked him gently and let his cry until he once again fell to sleep. She laid him back down and covered him with his discarded robe, she than dressed herself.

Padme was not force sensitive however she had managed to return to Anakin once in one of his dreams. She had tried several times after that but the darkness surrounding him wouldn't let her through. She wasn't sure how but she knew she had to find away to go to her daughter and try to make her understand the man who above all else wanted her love and forgiveness.

* * *

><p>Once he safely landed on Naboo Luke went in search of his sister.<p>

"We're here." He said as he walked into the cabin.

"Where do we go first?" She asked not looking up at him.

"I think we should pay our respects, so I guess we should head to the cemetery."

"I don't know if I can handle that right now Luke. This is to much I knew Vader was a monster but I really didn't think when we found out about our mother that we would find that our father murdered her."

"Leia are you sure? Father loves mother I can tell, he wouldn't."

"Search Senator Amidala on the data pad Luke you will see that she died of strangulation on the planet Mustafar. The last person to see her alive was listed to be Anakin Skywalker."

"Leia if that were true how did we survive? If we were born before Father would have known about us."

"Luke you are letting your desire to have a father you can look up to blind you to the truth!"

"Your letting your hatred for Darth Vader blind you to the good man Anakin Skywalker was. He was a hero Padme, he loves us and our mother, he would never intentionally hurt us."

"Really Luke, where is your hand? He knew about you and he still maimed you and was willing to have you killed."

"He wasn't himself Leia!"

Leia folded her arms across her chest and let out an irritated sigh.

"Can we not fight Leia. This is supposed to be our time to bond as a family and find out where we came from. Please?" Luke asked sadly.

Leia looked up at her brother and instantly guilt pulled at her. She was not being fair to him and she knew it. She was so angry and ashamed to be the daughter of Darth Vader that she was taking it out on her brother and it wasn't right.

"Your right, I am sorry Luke. I'm just overly emotional right now."

"I understand you don't have to apologize. Let's try to make the most of our time here and learn about our parents. I know you will change your mind about our father when we know more."

* * *

><p>"Why Lady Amidala you are up and about earlier than expected."<p>

"Master Windu," Padme bitterly greeted.

"What's your hurry milady?"

"I am looking for Master Kenobi or Master Yoda. Do you know where I could find them?"

"I am not sure Lady Amidala, I would be glad to assist you with anything you may need however." Mace replied grabbing onto Padme's arm.

"Enough master Windu! First of all you may call me Lady Skywalker, as Anakin's wife that is my proper title. Secondly I know that you have nothing but ill will towards my husband and I will not allow your constant disrespect of him. I know exactly what you were trying to accomplish earlier and it makes me sick. You are a disgrace!"

"You want to talk of disgraces your husband is a perfect example. It makes me sick how you behaved with him after hearing what he did to his children. I always held you in the highest esteem Milady however you obviously are nothing more than the chosen one's whore."

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO MY WIFE LIKE THAT!"

Padme turned to see her husband standing behind. His face was hard from anger and his eyes were glowing the same shade of yellow they had that day on Mustafar. She knew that Mace Windu was trying to have Anakin's sole sent to Sith hell and Anakin was walking right into his trap.

"Anakin no!"


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N :Thanks for al the reviews and I am sorry it has been a little since my last update. He is a quick chapter I will have 2 more up by the weekend. Also please keep in mind I do plan on having some action and more adventure but this is a romance story :-)_**

* * *

><p>She was losing him again. Her sweet Ani was transforming back into Vader right before her eyes and she felt so powerless. She had waited for him to return to her for 23 years. So many hours spent totally alone dreaming of him coming home and loving her. She was unable to save him so many years ago but she would not fail him again.<p>

"Ani look at me my love, please don't leave me again." Padme desperately pleaded to her love.

Anakin kept his angry gaze pointed at Mace.

"Ani I died once from losing you I can not exist without you. I love you so much please don't do this again."

"He has no right to talk about you like that Angel. I don't care what he says about me but no one will disrespect you."

"What are you going to do about it Lord Vader? I do not fear you. I am going to show everyone that you truly are a monster and send you to sith hell where you belong."

"ANAKIN LISTEN TO ME!" Padme screamed as she slapped her hand across Anakin's face.

Stunned Anakin fell back holding onto his cheek. He looked down at Padme in disbelief and shame instantly washed over him. He hurt her again. He was willing to let his anger control him and lash out even with her tear filled pleading to stop. Fear also began to flow through him. How many times would he disappoint her before she finally stopped loving him? Her heart was the only thing he ever wanted to own and he gambles with it constantly.

"Angle I….

"Is Lord Vader really going to take that from a woman? Show her where her place is, maybe than she will see that I am right and turn from you." Mace cockily added with a devilish smirk.

"Enough Master Windu it seams to me you are the Sith! You are going against everything the Jedi stand for, lashing out in anger for vengeance. You have brought shame to the order and maybe you are the one we should put on trial to see if he belongs here.: Jedi Master Aayla Secura scolded as she came between Mace and Anakin.

"Right Master Secura is, shameful indeed your behavior." Yoda added as he and Obi wan joined Aayla.

"I think you need to go Mace." Obi Wan finally said.

"He is a Monster! Have you forgotten. Yoda you spent the last years of your life in hiding like a common criminal, and you to both were killed in cold blood." Mace screamed.

"All in the past holding the anger you have inside is not the way. Anakin was wrong but he to was a victim and deserves to be forgiven is he truly is remorseful. The force decides who is worthy to enter paradise not you Master Windu." Aayla scolded again.

"Go now you will." Yoda finished.

Mace went to speak again but stopped. He would have to finish this later when Anakin was alone.

"Looking for us you were?" Yoda asked looking up to Padme.

Padme looked down at the small Jedi master than looked back to Anakin who was now sitting with his face buried in is arms.

"I was but…"

"Go and speak with Master Yoda and Master Kenobi. I will stay with Anakin." Aayla said smiling warmly at Padme.

"Come talk we will." Yoda said as he walked away.

"He will be alright Padme, come and tell us what's on your mind. Obi Wan added placing his hand on Padme's shoulder.

With one last look at her husband Padme nodded and followed the two Jedi Master leaving Anakin with Master Secura.

"Hello Anakin." Aayla said and she came to sit next to him.

Anakin looked up at her with a tear stained face. Never in his life had he ever cried as much as he had the last few hours. He looked at Aayla with uncertainty. She was always a fair Master but would she also attack him like Mace.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She question gently.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You are in pain and deserve compassion. Tell me what is causing the tears. I know it has to be more than Mace."

"I disappointed Padme again. I made her cry and its like I'm burning from the shame I bring to her. I know she will soon realize I wasn't worth waiting for and she will take her love from me and I will have no one to blame but myself."

"Lady Amidala is an amazing woman. Her loyalty to you has been unwavering, do you have that little faith in her?"

"Aayla how many times can I cause her heart to break before she has had enough?"

"She loves with all the power of the force, She cares more for you than her own existence. When I passed and came to be here I was fortunate enough to run into her. She told me your story and it warmed my heart. The look in her eyes when she talks about you even with the bad she is filled with nothing but love and pride for you. You were so brave to follow your heart. I wish I had done the same when I was in the situation with Master Fisto, but I was too afraid."

Anakin noticed Aayla began to tear up herself when she brought up Master Fisto.

"Were you in love?"

"Very much, but I pushed him away and I know it hurt him very much. What I wouldn't give to go back and say yes to him when he asked me to be his. You are so very lucky Anakin she loves you more than anything and would go to the pits of sith hell if it meant she would be by your side."

"You sound so sure."

"I visited with Lady Amidala often so she would not be alone all the time. She would tell me all these amazing stories of you. She helped me see you for who you really were and that's why it is so easy for me to look past the crimes of Vader."

"Do you think she is very upset with me?"

"I think she is in pain because you are, she wants to comfort you but she isn't sure how to do it. You need to talk to her and tell her what you need from her."

"What about what she needs. I want to give her the galaxy."

"Alls Lady Amidala needs is you. How many ways must she prove that to you before you understand?"

Anakin knew Aayla was right. Padme had said it to him a million times and for some reason her couldn't accept that. He always felt unworthy of her and felt the constant need to prove himself. He always felt he loved Padme more than she loved him because he was always more upfront with his emotions and feelings. Looking back he knew Padme had amazing control over how she really felt, it came with being a politician. It wasn't till now he really could see she loved him just as deeply as he her.

"Thank you master Secura for being there for my wife when I could not."

"She is an amazing woman Skywalker never forget that."

With that Aayla gave Anakin one last friendly smile before leaving him to his thoughts. It made Anakin ecstatic to know Padme hadn't been so alone while she waited for him and the jealous part of him was glad it was Master Secura who provided the company and not another man. It also felt like the world had been removed from his shoulders to know Padme spoke so lovingly about him even right after what he had done.

He knew he had trials to face soon and he knew that he would pass them for Padme. He would make her proud and finally become worthy to receive the gift the force had made for him in the form of his beloved wife. He also knew she would be by his side through them all and for that he knew he was truly blessed.


	8. Chapter 8

It was already late when Luke and Leia made it to the palace in Theed. They received a warm welcome from the Queen's servants upon mention of their beloved Queen Amidala. Most of the staff had served under her during her reign and had nothing but love and respect for their mother.

"Good evening, I am Rabe I am one of Queen Kylantha's handmaidens. The queen would like an audience with you but will be unavailable until morning. We have prepared quarters for you to sleep."

"Thank you we graciously except the Queens request and Thank you for the hospitality." Leia responded following the woman to the sleeping quarters.

They were shown to two adjoining rooms and left to ready themselves for sleep.

"Our mother wants walked these same hallways; I can still feel it in the force." Luke said flopping down on the bed in Leia's room.

"You can feel her?"

"I feel her force imprint she has left. I know it's her I can feel a connection to it. Her presence is soothing and warm."

"I wish I could feel her." Leia said quietly turning to the window.

"You can, you have the same abilities I have, you just need to concentrate,"

"I am tired Luke. If you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep."

Luke nodded at his sister and gave her a warm smile before departing into his own room. So much has happened in the last few days and Leia's mind was on overload. All in the span of 4 days she seen the fall of the empire, found her long lost brother, discovered her mother was one of the women who inspired her most growing up and her father the second biggest monster that had ever lived. She knew that this trip was much needed, she wanted to know all she could about where she came from but the thought of how horrible life with Vader must have been for her mother tore at her heart. Leia crawled into the huge bed and curled up into a ball finally releasing all the emotions she had been bottling for days, she sobbed silently into the pillow until sleep took her.

_"My darling, can you hear me?"_

_Leia heard a gentle voice calling to her as she opened her heavy eyes. She was no longer in the room she had fallen asleep in but in a meadow full of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. Standing before her was a familiar young woman with the warmest smile on her face. She had her arms outstretched to her and instantly Leia knew who this was._

_"Mother?" Leia asked slowly climbing to her feet never taking her eyes off the woman before her._

_"Oh Leia, my beautiful Leia. I missed you so much."_

_"Momma!" Leia squeeled as she ran into Padme's open arms._

_"My precious daughter." Padme whispered as she embraced her daughter tightly._

_The two of them stayed locked in a loving embrace for awhile, just enjoying being in each other presence. _

_"Momma how is this possible? This must be a dream."_

_"Well sort of. I am really here and we are in your dreams. It is the only way I know that I could come to you/"_

_"Why haven't you ever come to me before, I have been so lost I needed you so much?"_

_"I wasn't sure that I could darling. I had tried so many times but had been unsuccessful. I had to have Obi Wan and Yoda show me how."_

_"I am so glad to see you."_

_"I am glad to see you as well my precocious girl. But we don't have much time and I have come to talk to you about your father."_

_"Why?"_

_"You need to know and understand…_

Leia awoke with a start. The alarm she had set to awaken her to get ready for the meeting with the Queen had gone off ending her conversation with her mother. Leia sat wondering what her mother wanted to tell her about her father and hoped whatever her and Luke found out today would help her figure it out.

* * *

><p>"She must have woken up she disappeared."<p>

"You were gone for several hours I am sure that is what happened." Obi Wan responded.

"Really? It felt like seconds." Padme sighed.

"Time passes differently in the dream state. Were you able to talk to her?"

"Briefly, I am afraid I got sidetrack with the happy moment of finally embracing my daughter I failed to stay on topic."

"That is understandable Padme. You are her mother and never had the chance. You can go to her again in a few days and try again."

"You're right. I need to go find Anakin. I am sure he is wondering where I disappeared to for so long. Thank you so much Obi wan, I appreciate you helping me with this,"

"I would do anything for Anakin and his family. He is my brother Padme. I love all of you."

Padme smiled at Obi Wan and nodded before turning to find Anakin. She knew how upset he had been about his slip and wanted to try her best to comfort him, She had hoped to bring him good news about the conversation with Leia but since nothing was really accomplished she was not going to say anything, not wanting to get his hope up.

She found Anakin sitting in by what appeared to be a huge lake that in all the years she had been in the in-between she had never seen, yet it looked so familiar,

"I have been missing you my love." Anakin greeted as he felt Padme near.

"I am sorry Ani, I lost track of time talking with Yoda and Obi Wan. When I realized how much time I was away I hurried to find you."

Anakin smiled up at his wife and pulled her down into his arms.

"I was afraid you finally realized I didn't deserve you and left me here."

"Oh Ani."

"May I kiss you Milady?"

"You know you never have to ask such a thing. I am yours Anakin."

Anakin quickly claimed Padme's mouth in a loving yet possessive kiss.

"Thank you my love." He whispered as he broke the kiss.

"What is this place Ani? It looks so familiar to me."

"It is my surprise to you my love. Kind of a force mirage but it feels real enough. We are back on Lake Varykino. This is where I spent the happiest days of my life with the woman I love more than anything else in the galaxy."

"Ani, this is amazing! Are you doing this?"

"Yes for you my love. We can sit here by the lake as long as you'd like. All I ask is that I be able to hold you."

"How could I deny you that simple request?" Padme teased laying back into Anakin's longing embrace.

They laid like that for hours, just looking out into the water and enjoying each others company.


	9. Chapter 9

"I could just stay here forever, I always felt like nothing could touch me when I am in your arms. You always made me feel so many things all at the same time, all wonderful." Padme spoke tiredly.

"I still make you feel all those things?"

"My sweet Ani you make me feel all those things and more."

"I can't help but remember Mustafar, the look in your eyes. You never before looked at me like that, I hated it."

"That was a different situation my love. You were not yourself and I was desperate to get you back."

"You were afraid of me I could feel it yet you wanted to run away with me. Would you really have gone away with me and forgotten everything. Just leave your career behind to be with a monster?"

"I would have happily left all of that. Anakin didn't you know you were more important to me than anything. When the I found out about the babies alls I wanted to do was go back to Naboo and get our home ready, I just wanted to retire and be your wife and their mother. The greatest accomplishment I had my whole life was being your lover and the mother of your children." Padme said pulling away from Anakin so she could look him in the eyes.

"Sometimes I thought you were only with me cause you knew I loved you so much." Anakin admitted looking away from her.

"You didn't believe how much I truly loved you, how much I still do? Ani you completed me. Before you I was just going through the motions of life filling it with causes trying to fill avoid that only you could. The first the first time you kissed me I knew you were what I was missing."

"You pulled away from me." Anakin sadly reminded her.

"I did but only because I didn't want to ruin your future. When we first met all you could talk about is your dream of being a Jedi and seeing the galaxy. You deserved to have that come true for you even if it meant that I was to have to let you go."

"Padme those were the dreams of a child. As a man you were my only dream. I still wanted to see the galaxy but only with you by my side. I would have left the order without regret if they would not except our marriage and go on to a life with you."

"I was scared Ani. I knew I was in love with you but I was afraid you would get bored and resent me, and that resentment would one day turn to hate, I'd rather have been alone my whole life if it meant at least you still thought good of me."

"I love you more than anything I have ever known. You are my very soul Padme, my Angel. I could never hate you no mater what. I would love nothing more than to have had a simple job at a junk shop on Naboo and come home every night to my beautiful wife and a house full of our children."

"We can't go back Ani but we can move forward. I know you will make it throw the coming trials you have, I will be by your side the whole way, the way I should have been in life. After it is all done we will have an eternity in paradise to love each other and one day we will be reunited with our children."

Anakin cupped Padme's face and brought her in for a soft and tender kiss.

"Now tell me Master Jedi, how big was this house full of children in your thoughts." Padme said with a smirk forming on her face.

"Well milady you know you were never able to keep your hands off me, so imagine if I were able to be in you bed every night. I don't think you would have much time where you weren't carrying one of my children." Anakin cockily replied.

"You think so do you."

"Oh yes milady you were relentless in your seduction of me. I had to use all my Jedi skills to be able to keep up."

Padme could only laugh at her husbands comments, she was just so glad to see that he was seeming to come out of his somber mood and was being the Ani she remembered.

The two lovers where so consumed in each other that did not notice the angry Jedi Master watching from a distance. Mace Windu once on of the council's most loyal members now had the fire of the sith in his gut, He did not care what it took or what would become of him he swore Anakin Skywalker would not get the happy ending.

"An eternity burning in hell would not be enough either." A voice spoke through the force.

"Whose there?" Mace asked trying to identify the dark presence speaking to him.

"Let Vader stay in the light send Lady Vader to sith hell and you not only remove his happiness but leave him with eternal guilt that her suffering is all because of his own doing." The darkness once again spoke.

Mace let the thought flow through his mind. He wasn't sure who or what was communicating with him but he knew it was right. Anakin would never be at peace without Padme and if anything were to happen to her because of him it would be the worst eternal punishment he could receive.

"Perfect." Mace finally responded to his unknown ally.

"Soon it will be time to strike, Patience," The voice again spoke before the presence seemed to vanish.


	10. Chapter 10

Naboo was like no other planet Luke had ever visited. Before he left with Obi Wan those few years ago he had only seen Tatoonie. Even when he joined the alliance the worlds he saw couldn't compare. He was in awe of this world just as a young Anakin had been when he visited the planet.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice spoke from behind.

"Father." Luke answered surprised to see Anakin coming to stand beside him.

"I remember when I first came here as a young boy I couldn't believe a place so amazing could exist. I guess I couldn't be to surprised only a place as beautiful as this could be the home world to the most amazing woman I have ever met." Anakin spoke staring out into the waterfall of Theed palace.

"I never seen anything like this, even the forests of Endor don't come close to this." Luke added.

"How is your sister enjoying it?"

"She hasn't really said to much since we left Endor, I think she is really just trying to take everything in. I think she is afraid of what we might find here."

"Like what?" Anakin asked with the concern showing on his face.

"Afraid to learn how horrible my mothers last years must have been, of all the thins you must have done to her. Well at least the things you did before you murdered her!" Leia shouted angrily at her Father.

Luke could see the hurt instantly set in Anakins eyes, it was all the Jedi Knight could do not to let the tears fall once again.

"Leia that's not fair…." Luke started.

"Fair? You know what's not fair? Being laid to rest at 27. She had her whole life in front of her and he took it away. I was raised by a woman who never showed me any kindness. Granted Bail showed me a lot of love and affection but a girl needs her mother growing up. You took that away from me! You took her away from this galaxy! The saddest part is she never was able to find someone to love her like she deserved cause you made her love you and Sith can not love!"

"You are so wrong my daughter. I wish I could prove to you how wrong you are."

With that Anakin once again vanished back into the force leaving his children.

"Leia you don't even know if anything you said is true and you just attacked him!"

"Luke he is a monster."

"Enough! Let's just go the queen has found us a escort to take us to Lake Varykino, Our grandparents still own a retreat out there and apparently visit it around this time."

Luke pushed past Leia and walked out of the courtyard leaving Leia to her thoughts. She knew she was wrong to say all the things she said to her father but she couldn't help it. The sight of him just awakes an anger deep inside her. She resents him so much for stealing her mother from her, from keeping her and Luke apart all these years. Forgiveness would not come easy if at all.

* * *

><p>"How is our son?' Padme asked wrapping her arms around her husbands muscular waist.<p>

"He is in awe of his mothers home?"

"Just like his father if I remember correctly." Padme smiled and laid her head to rest on Anakin's shoulder.

"Yes, even seeing it now I still get lost in the tranquility of Naboo. I tried very hard the years I served the empire to keep as much of the horror as I could away from it, to preserve what little of you was left in the galaxy. Even though I never could bring myself to go back there."

"Ani you need to let the guilt of the past go, you will never be ready for the coming trials if you have such heaviness in your heart."

"I am trying Angel. It's hard for me to let go when I know our daughter has so much anger and pain inside her all because of me. I don't deserve to have peace and happiness with you when our little girl can find none."

"Ani Leia has your stubbornness but she will see who you really are in time. I promise you, please this time believe in my and have faith in what I am telling you."

"I can not refuse a request from you my love." Anakin said bringing Padme in for a gentle kiss.

"You know that alls it ever took to make me believe everything would be alright was when you would kiss me like that. That kiss is what got me through the months without you during that damn war."

"It destroys my very soul to think of how many lonely nights you had to suffer through because of me."

"Ani having even just one moment with you is worth a million lonely nights. I could never find another man to love me like you did and I could never love another."

Anakin once again claimed his wife's mouth for a passion filled kiss. He knew he could make it through as long as he had her. Her faith was the only light he needed. He soon would have to face the full Jedi council and begin the trials to truly redeem his soul and finally become the man Padme deserved as a husband and that his children could be proud to call their father.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note: Sorry for it taking so long to update and that this chapter is so short. I promise over the holiday I will update with longer chapters. Also I will begin a AU story after I complete this one and I hope you all will read and enjoy that one as well. **_

.


End file.
